Matt and Ella's Sexy Diapey Anniversary
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this next story of "Sexy Diapey Love", Matt and Ella Ireland are celebrating their 1 year anniversary by doing a sexy fairytale roleplay. Co-written by me and Hellflores. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language... enjoy!


Matt and Ella's Sexy Diapey Anniversary

**Summary: In this mext edition of the "Sexy Diapey Love" series, Matt and Ella Ireland are celebrating their first anniversary as a married couple as they are living in Toronto, Ontario, Canada.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It is Sunday February 22nd 2026 it was Ella and Matt's 1st wedding anniversary as they came home from a formal dinner and movie as they saw the 2015 live action version of "Cinderella" at the drive-in, Ella didn't mind doing the drive-in with Matt, she just wanted to be with the man of her dreams, her husband and fellow broadway actor Matthew Ireland as they came home to their beautiful house in Toronto, Ontario, Canada as they were taking a break from acting as they are 27 years old.

"So Ella, how was our anniversary date?" Matt asked Ella.

"It was absolutely magical and amazing! Hahahaha!" Ella answered jumped onto her husband, hugging him tightly as she laughed during the hug.

"Hehehe, I'm happy you wuv it my sweet princess." Matt giggled and said in response before they kissed.

"Matt, watching Cinderella with you was so much fun." Ella said to him.

"Well good, I'm glad that I can be your Prince charming tonight." Matt said to Ella before they kissed again.

"You are an incredible Prince Charming to me everyday." Ella said to Matt.

"Thanks Ella." Matt said to her.

"Anytime." Ella said to him before they kissed again before she started to seduce him.

"So my prince... now that we're home and we're all alone, why don't we continue our anniversary with some sexy diapey fun." Ella said before she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck, pulling him closer while he smiled and blushed.

"Really? That would be... very hawt if we do that." Matt responded to Ella's question.

"Come on, my sweet prince, shall we?" Ella asked Matt once more.

"Well okay." Matt answered Ella.

"Yay!" Ella said with glee before they kissed as they head up to their bedroom to makeout.

"Mmmm!" Matt and Ella moaned before they fell onto their bed with Ella on bottom as they both made out even harder, kissing each other passionately.

"I love you so much Matt." Ella said to Matthew.

"I love you too Ella." Matt said to Ella as they kept kissing and making out until they stopped.

"Would it be okay if we cosplay as sexy Diapey prince and princess?" Ella asked him.

"Absolutely! Let's do it." Matt answered Ella.

"Yay!" Ella cheered before they changed out of their normal clothes and dressed up as prince and princess.

"So my prince... how do I look?" Ella came out, wearing a very beautiful and sexy princess dress but soon saw Matt, wearing very handsome prince outfit.

"You look absolutely beautiful my princess." Matt answered Ella making her blush.

"Thankies... and you look... like a true prince charming." Ella said to Matt in response.

"Thank you my dear princess." Matt said to Ella before they shared another kiss before Ella began to act cute.

"This is going to be a wonderful night, my sweet sweet prince! Celebrating the one year anniversary of us being married. It has been a true Fairytale to me." Ella said to Matt.

Well, it's been a fairytale like marriage for me as well, it's been awesome." Matt said in response before they kissed once again, then Ella began to act sexy as she had a smirk on her face.

"Hehehe!" Ella playfully pushed Matt.

"Now, I'm going to enjoy this magical night with you my sweet prince. Are you ready?" Ella said seductively before she asked him.

"Yes, I'm ready." Matt answered Ella.

"Yay!" Ella cheered once more as they kissed again before she began to strip off her princess outfit revealing her bra covering her 34 B-cupped breasts and her diaper.

"WOW!" Matt said before he blushed as Ella started doing a very sweet and sexy lap dance for her prince.

"Don't I look sexy my sweet prince Mattew?" Ella asked him.

"Yes!" Matt said while he was blushing even more because he was surprised.

"I never saw this side of you before, my dear princess." Matt said to Ella.

"Well thankies my sexy prince." Ella said before they kissed as Matt started to act cute like Ella did earlier.

"My sweet Princess... you look so cute and sexy to me in your diapey." Matthew said to Ella making her blush.

"Thankies." Ella said to him

"Shall I act sexy for you now?" Matt asked Ella.

"Okies." Ella answered him before he started to act sexy to her as he started to strip off his prince outfit right in front of her.

"Ooooh!" Ella said before she slowly touched her diapered area a bit, then Matt continued until he had nothing but his diaper on as he had 8-pack abs, flowing brunette hair, and beautiful green eyes.

"Don't I look sexy my princess?" Matt asked Ella.

"So very much!" Ella answered him.

"Thankies Ella." He said back before Ella saw his diapered bulge and loved it as she wanted his scepter, Ella touched and rubbed the diapered bulge until it revealed that his scepter aka his baba was measured at 11 inches long and 2 inches thick which made her gasp as she was horny now.

"OH MY!" Ella said as Matt had a sexy smirk on his face.

"You like my scepter, my princess?" Matt asked Ella.

"Yes! Can I... have it?" Ella answered before she asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Matt answered Ella before she clapped her hands with glee.

"Yay!" Ella cheered before she started to kiss and lick his hard scepter.

"Mmmm! So big and thick! I wuv it!" Ella moaned, and said as she complimented his scepter.

"Thankies, Ella." Matt said before she soon started sucking his baba slowly.

"Oh my goodness! This feels so glorious!" Matt said in pleasure and delight.

"Mmmmm!" Ella happily muffled a moan as she was enjoying it so much that she began to deepthroat and deepdrool it.

"MMMMMMMMM...!" Ella muffled and moaned with pure glee.

"Oh yeah!" Matt said while he rubbed Ella's soft hair as he also watched her suck his big scepter, going harder and harder than before.

"Oh Ella.. keep going my sweet princess." Matt said to Ella.

"Mmmm!" Ella moaned before she stopped sucking a bit so she can respond.

"Okies." Ella soon started going even harder, taking all of his baba in her mouth.

"OHHHH!" Matt moaned before he started to fuck Ella's mouth turning her on, until it was time.

"AHHHHH! I'M GONNA CUMSIES IN THAT HAWT MOUTH OF YOURS!" Matt moaned and shouted while Ella kept sucking on it.

"MMMMMM!" Ella moaned happily.

"Here it comes!" Matt said before he grunted before he climaxed hard inside of Ella's mouth.

"MMMMMMM!" Ella muffled and moaned before she swallowed it like it was fine wine.

"Mmmm...! That was hawt and delicious." Ella said to Matthew.

"Thankies, would it be okay if I pleasure you?" Matthew asked Ella.

"My dear prince, it would be an honor getting my diapered pussy pleasured by my own dear prince." Ella said before Matthew blushed a bit.

"Awesome, let's get to it." Matthew said before he began to lick suck, and finger her area.

"Mmmmm! So very sweet and so soft too!" Matthew muffled, and said to Ella making her blush very deeply.

"Ohhhhh! Thankies, my prince." Ella moaned and said before her hands rubbed Matt's hair, loving his sweet pleasure on her area.

"Mmmmmmm!" Ella moaned while Matthew kept pleasuring her diapered area to her delight.

"Ohhh yes! More, lick me, finger me, pleasure me even more my hawt prince!" Ella moaned and shouted before she soon pushed Matthew's head deeper into her area as he kept at it until it was time.

"Oh my Goodness! I'm about to cumsies!" Ella shouted before the explosion was about to begin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Ella screamed and moaned as she climaxed all over Matthew's face and mouth, then he swallowed it.

"That was delicious!" Matthew said to Ella.

"Thankies my prince." Ella said to Matthew before she fell back while Matthew got into bed and stood above her.

"So... you liked it?" Matthew asked her.

"I wuv'ed it so much." Ella answered him before they kissed.

"But... are you ready for the next part?

"Matthew Edward Ireland, I'm definitely ready for the next part, please fuck me in the missionary." Ella answered Matthew.

"I will my sweet princess!" Matthew said before they kissed once again as Matt got his knees up and held Ella's waist as he soon pushed his hard scepter into her.

"Ohhhh!" They moaned deeply, while Ella wrapped her arms around Matthew's neck as he soon started fucking her slowly because he wanted the pleasure to last a while.

"This is so glorious, I loved it when we did it before you proposed, and when it during our honeymoon, it was like an absolute fairytale." Ella said to Matthew.

"I agree Ella, I agree completely!" Matthew said in agreement before he started going faster but not too fast since he wanted this to last.

"God, you feel so good inside." Matthew said to Ella.

"Thankies... And you feel so... hawd!" Ella said before she pulled Matt into a kiss as he started going faster.

"Ohhhh...! Oh Matthew! You are so hawt!" Ella moaned and said to Matthew.

"So are you! Do you want me to go hawder yet?" Matthew said before he asked Ella.

"Yes! Please Prince Matthew, fuck me even hawder! Make me your queen!" Ella answered Matthew.

"I will do my best princess Ella." Matthew said before he started going harder and harder.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck!" Matthew moaned and shouted with pure ecstasy.

"AHHHH! Yes yes yes! Just like that!" Ella moaned and screamed in much pleasure.

"Ohhhh! I wuv you so much, my sweet prince!" Ella said to Matthew.

"I wuv you too my sweet and sexy princess!" Matthew said to Ella before they kissed as he was getting close to exploding.

"Oh shit! Ella, I'm gonna cumsies!" Matthew said to Ella.

"Me too!" Ella shouted at him.

"OHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they climaxed hard at the same time, before they panted a bit as Matthew pulled out of her.

"That was... amazing and hawt." Matthew said to Ella.

"Yes it was! But let's not finish now!" Ella said to Matthew.

"Yeah!" Matthew said before they get ready in the reverse cowgirl position as Ella sat on his lap.

"Matthew, I have one request." Ella said to Matthew.

"What's that my dear princess?" Matthew asked Ella.

"Fuck me so hawd that you get me pregnant." Ella answered him.

"Absolutely." Matthew said before he began to pound Ella hard as his hands started groping her breasts.

"Oh yes! Mmm! So good! Fuck me hawder!" Ella shouted, moaned, and shouted with even more delight.

"I will my sweet Princess! But I would wuv to save my energy so we can enjoy it even longer." Matthew said to Ella.

"Okies then! Pardon me if I got too excited sweetie." Ella said to Matthew.

"No worries, you did sound very sexy when you said it." Matthew said with incredible seduction before Ella blushed like crazy.

"Thankies Matthew!" Ella said to Matthew.

"You're very welcome, Ella." Matthew said back at Ella before they kissed once more as Matt kept fucking her diapered pussy harder while his hands kept groping and touching her soft breasts even more.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as they were in harmony with their moans like a duet almost.

"Oh Princess Ella!" Matthew said to Ella.

"Oh Prince Matthew!" Ella said to Matthew while they kept going, Matthew fucked his wife harder and harder.

"Mmmmm! Yes! Do it! Fuck me hawder my sweet sexy hawt Diapeuy wearing Prince Charming!" Ella moaned and shouted with such incredible glee and ecstasy that she felt like she was on cloud 11.

"I will my beautiful and sexy Princess!" Matthew said to Ella before he kept at it as he and Ella were enjoying it.

"I'm gonna cumsies Ella! My sexy Diapey Queen!" Matthew said to Ella.

"Me too! Me too Matthew! Cumsies inside me my sexy Diapey wearing king!" Ella said to Matthew as then it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned while Matt climaxed super hard inside of Ella while she climaxed super hard all over Matt's waist once again.

"Ohhhhhh! Yes!" They moaned and shouted with complete delight before Matthew pulled out and stroked his hard baba as he was about to shoot his load once more all over Ella's face, mouth, and breasts.

"Here it comes my princess!" Matthew said to Ella before he soon climaxed once more, covering Ella's face and chest with his royal milky.

"Mmmm!" Ella moaned as she swallowed it like it was fine wine like earlier as she licked the rest from her chest and face and swallowed it as well before they both shared a sexy kiss on the lips.

"I wuv you so much." They said to each other before they kissed again before they felt like they had to pee.

"I'm so sorry Ella but I really have to pee in my diapey." Matt said to Ella.

"That's okay my dear king, so do I." Ella said to Matt before they relax their bladders and began to pee while they held each other's hands.

"Ahhhhh... oh yes!" They both sighed, moaned softly, and said while they kept peeing until they were full.

"That's better." They said before they kissed as Matthew got up.

"So, what diapey do you want my queen?" Matthew asked Ella.

"Hmmm... how about my Rearz Princess please." Ella answered Matt.

"Okies then." Matt said before he took Ella's wet diaper off before he wiped and powdered her area before he diapered her up.

"There you go my queen." Matt said to Ella.

"Thankies my diapey King, now it's your turn." Ella said to him before they switched places.

"What diapey do you want honey?" Ella asked Matthew.

"Hmm... my ABU Kiddos diapey please?" Matthew asked Ella.

"Okies." Ella got out a fresh ABU Kiddos diaper with a Broadway pattern on it as well before she took off his wet diaper, then she wiped him up, she also powdered him as well before she got the fresh diaper on.

"There you go Matthew, all clean, looking cute and sexy my king." Ella said to Matthew making him blush.

"Thankies." Matthew said before Ella climbed into bed before they chat about the lovemaking that just took place.

"Matthew, this was the most amazing diaper sex we ever had!" Ella said to him.

"Totes! Everything was amazing and hawt." Matthew said to her.

"This was the best anniversary ever, plus it looks like we're gonna have a little prince or princess of our own." Ella said to Matthew.

"I'm so excited about it already." Matthew said to Ella.

"Me too, I'm gonna be a Mommy." Ella said as she was feeling excited before they kissed, then they start talking about their baby.

"What kind of name you think is good for if we have a girl?" Matt asked Ella.

"Hmm... what about Sophia." Ella answered Matthew.

"That's a beautiful name, but what by chance that it's a boy?" Matt asked Ella.

"Hmm... what about... Matt Junior." Ella answered Matt making him smile.

"That's a wonderful name, I know it's the short version of my name but it's still wonderful." Matt said to Ella.

"I'm still happy that we're having a baby." Ella said before they kissed before they get ready for bed.

"Happy anniversary my sweet king, goodnight." Ella said to Matt.

"Happy anniversary my beautiful queen, goodnight." Matt said to Ella as they got their pacifier necklaces as Ella had a pink pacifier necklace while Matthew had an orange pacifier necklace as they placed the pacifier parts in their mouths before Matthew turned off the lights as they slept in a hugging position smiling.

**FIRST OFF, WONDERFUL STORY.**

**SECONDLY, MATT IS THE SHORT VERSION OF MATTHEW SO RELAX READERS... BESIDES CALL HIM MATT OR MATTHEW AND I'M COOL EITHER WAY.**

**NEXT STORY IN THE SERIES HAS CAMERON AND JESSICA DOING A ROLEPLAY FOR THEIR LOVEMAKING AS JESSICA IS THE TEACHER WHILE CAMERON IS THE STUDENT!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
